Tornado!
by Cutie5
Summary: There is a massive storm system headed straight towards Retroville. It's survival for the fittest. (Takes place a little after The JimmyTimmy Power Hour)
1. Chapter 1 revised

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own Jimmy Neutron, however I do want to thank everyone who works on the show every day. Finally, an intelligent show that anyone can relate to! Keep up the great work, guys!_

Cindy Vortex angrily marched up to Jimmy Neutron and shouted, "I'm NOT leaving your lab until you answer my question!"

"Why should I answer any of your questions, Vortex? You saw Timmy and he's fine. Now for the last time, GET **_OUT_** OF MY **_LAB_**!" he shouted back at her.

"Come on, Neutron! What do you have to hide?"

"What's that supposed to mean?! Look Cindy, Timmy isn't any smarter than that test tube over there. I

don't know anything about him other than just that."

"So you're jealous. Just what I thought." Cindy snorted.

Jimmy started setting up a table and placed a toolbox and some extra tools on it. He then picked up Goddard, who had been sitting on the floor of his lab deactivated, and put him on the table, quickly getting to work on fixing him back the way he was. _Why doesn't she just go away? She's being such a pest!_ he thought angrily.

"Just get out of here! Can't you even _see_ that I have important work to do?"

"_Fine_." Cindy turned and headed towards the door. "But I'm going to get some information out of you eventually. One way or another."

And with that, Cindy stormed out of his lab in a huff. _He is **so** stubborn. He never listens to anything I say to him. What is his problem, anyway?_

Jimmy sighed as he went back to work on making the final adjustments with Goddard. It had been a very long day for him and Cindy both.

"Just one last adjustment...and you're good to go, boy. There. Finished."

As Cindy was leaving Jimmy's lab and heading towards Libby's house her stress levels were already hitting an all-time high. She knew he was trying to hide something from her. What, she didn't know. But the way that Jimmy had questioned Timmy so much about her earlier left Cindy completely clueless. She glanced up at the sky only to notice greenish-looking storm clouds forming overhead.

_If Neutron has anything to do with this, I'll kill him!_ she thought angrily. Worried, Cindy quickly ran to her best friend's house and to the situation at hand.

"What a day, Goddard. Let's see what's on television." said Jimmy as he headed back to the house.

His ears began to perk up as he heard thunder and felt the wind start to pick up. Alarmed, Jimmy and Goddard looked up at the sky to notice a funnel cloud going in and out of the clouds above, and a circular twist of the atmosphere. This wasn't good.

"Goddard! Scan the area for possible severe weather indications." he commanded as they ran to the house for cover.

Goddard started to scan the area with his radar. A map popped up on his screen identifying some super cells appearing in and around Retroville. One of the storms was headed right towards town, indicated by a blinking yellow dot on the screen.

"Leapin' Leptons! That cell is headed straight towards us!"

"Hey, Jimmy! Check out that tornado, it's cool!" shouted Sheen as he came running towards him.

"Sheen! What are you doing? You shouldn't be here!"

"I LOVE tornadoes! One time on Ultra Lord episode number 371, I saw him defeat a tornado with his super ingenious strength."

"Well, now that you're here, we better get back to the lab. I need to see where this storm's heading so I can warn the others."

"So you're saying there's a tornado heading straight towards Retroville?" asked Libby quizzically.

Cindy looked out the window in fear and cringed. "I think so...the sky looks all green. Quick, turn on the TV!"

"There is a massive severe weather outbreak in Retroville. Residents are being informed to stay inside their houses until the storms have passed. Now if we take a look on radar..."

"Look at the size of that thing! Man, I hate storms!" Libby paced around in circles nervously.

"I bet Neutron had something to do with this." grumbled Cindy as she flicked off the TV.

"I don't know, Cindy.."

"Well, you remember how one of his inventions created a tornado that literally **RUINED** our school play?"

"It didn't look like the one that's headed towards us now! Look Cindy, I doubt Jimmy would do anything like this."

Libby and Cindy walked into her room as she started filling her backpack with pictures, her CD player, school papers, and other keepsakes she wanted to hold onto. Cindy looked out the window at the eerie looking green sky overhead. 

"How can we be for sure that Neutron has nothing to do with this?"

"He wouldn't change our weather for destructive purposes, girl. If something's up, he'll tell us."

In Jimmy's lab, VOX started doing an extensive scan of Retroville, locating the position of the storms and where they were going.

"According to our town's history, the last time we had any destructive storms was over thirty years ago. I've never seen anything like this before..." he said.

"This is better than watching TV!" Sheen exclaimed.

Jimmy magnified the cells at the top of his screen to get a closer look at them, while trying to pinpoint where they would strike next.

"It looks like the first group of storms will be here soon, but there are more out ahead of this massive system. Some of the storms have already produced F-4 tornadoes not too far away from here."

Suddenly, a piercing scream was heard coming from outside of Jimmy's lab.

"Jimmy! Open up! It's Carl! Hurry!"

"Carl, it's open, come in."

He leaped through the automatic door into his lab with a look of terror on his face.

"There's a TORNADO outside!" he yelped.

"Yes, we know Carl. We're trying to pinpoint the direction of the storm to see where it's going. I'm hoping there is some way I can divert these storms to another location, but I'm not sure I have the time to invent anything that would aide us in this situation."

"There has to be something you can do Jimmy!" he said, with a shaky voice as he ran behind Sheen and hid.

Jimmy looked at the radar again.

"Maybe there still is...Sheen, call Cindy and Libby and tell them to meet us here. This is the safest place to be right now." 

"Why Cindy and Libby?" asked Carl.

"Because Cindy is the only other person that can help me think of how we can stop the tornado, and I know she won't come without Libby."


	2. Chapter 2 revised

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own Jimmy Neutron, however I do want to thank everyone who works on the show every day. Finally, an intelligent show that anyone can relate to! Keep up the great work, guys!_

"Why does Jimmy want _me_ there?" shouted Cindy over the phone.

"Jimmy said something about you helping him....oh! He wants Libby to come too!" said Sheen excitedly.

Cindy sighed impatiently. "If Neutron needed my help, why did he ask you to call me instead of him?"  
  
"Beats me. He just wants you guys to come."

"Fine...we'll be there in a few minutes."

She hung up the phone and turned out the remaining lights that were still on in the house.

"Neutron wants us to come over to 'help' him."

"Why? Doesn't he even know what's going on outside?" asked Libby.

"It looks like he does...but it's unusual that he would want my help. He's the one with the lab and all his inventions, not me. He practically threw me out of his lab today because I was talking to Timmy earlier."

Cindy and Libby headed towards the door. "Maybe he values your brain more than you think."

Cindy shook her head in disbelief. "That's crazy. Every time I've ever tried to help him, he's never appreciated it."

"Yeah, but why would he be calling if he didn't need our help?"

"I hate it when he does this..." grumbled Cindy.

"We better hurry, it's only lookin' worse out there." said Libby.

"Yeah, lets go."

"Where are they? asked Jimmy impatiently walking around in circles. "They were supposed to be here at least 10 minutes ago."

Carl peaked out from under the table he was hiding under. "Maybe the tornado sucked them up. We're going to be next!" he screamed in terror.

Jimmy shook his head. "No, Carl. I'm pretty sure they didn't get caught in the tornado."

Sheen pulled out his Ultra Lord action figure. "Don't even worry about Cindy and Libby! Ultra Lord will save us with his—"

Jimmy groaned. "Sheen, do we always have to talk about Ultra Lord, especially at a time like this?"

"No Jimmy, but it's better than listening to you talk about these storms....boring!"

Jimmy sighed and ignored him. "I don't know why I should count on Cindy for anything..."

The lab doors suddenly opened and Cindy and Libby quickly ran inside.

"We got here as soon as we could. This better be good, Neutron." said Cindy annoyed.

"Cindy, we need your help. I'm trying to figure out a way to divert these storms."  
  
"Were you able to come up with anything?" she asked.

"That's just it. At the rate of speed these storms are going, there isn't enough time for me to come up with an easy solution."

Cindy looked up at the radar screen to see one of the first of many supercells headed straight towards town. It was merely minutes before this first storm would hit. She started zooming in on other cells that had formed within the last hour—there were even more now than there were when Jimmy had last checked.

Outside, the weather had already taken a turn for the worse. The sky was an even darker green than it was earlier. Vivid lightening and thunder could be seen and heard from a distance. This massive storm was getting closer, with very little chance of stopping it.

There was a look of worry on Cindy's face. "Guys, this isn't an ordinary thunderstorm we're dealing with. This storm is deadly. I've just did some quick research on this storm's history, and there's already 3 people injured, 15 people dead....about 4 are missing."

"That's not all....this storm has already knocked down power to everyone else in the state. Trees are down, buildings demolished. It did a lot of damage in a very short amount of time." stated Jimmy.

"What are we going to do?" asked Carl.

Jimmy switched from the radar to towercam. He noticed that the sky had become black, almost as if night had fallen on the town at 4:00 in the afternoon. The wind had picked up substantially since the last time he checked when he was outside earlier, along with a light rain and some vivid lightening. He saw a bolt of lightening hit one of the television station towers.

"I don't know."


End file.
